


Don't forget me

by Val1234



Series: Make you feel better [2]
Category: Red Hot Chili Peppers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val1234/pseuds/Val1234
Summary: Catching up with our favourite couple. It's 2011, and the Red Hot Chili Peppers are working on "I'm with you". We'll see how John and Anthony's relationship changed since John's departure from the band.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slash fanfic about Anthony Kiedis and John Frusciante. This is in no way related to real life, I do not know any of the characters involved, this is purely fictional.
> 
> Since this is a sequel to my previous work "Make you feel better", I strongly recommend you read that one before reading this. However, if you choose to start with "Don't forget me", feel free to send me messages with the questions you may have, since it may not be clear for you, not having read the previous one.   
> Thanks for reading, and if you enjoy it, please leave a comment!

March 2011  
  
"How was it?" Josh asked Anthony, putting his guitar aside. Anthony didn't hear him, he was staring into space. Josh clicked his fingers in front of him, snapping him back to reality.   
"Oh, sorry..." He said, now looking at him with a smile. "It was great, really"  
"Good, then that's all" Josh grinned. They were at the studio, recording their new album 'I'm with you'. It was late in the evening and they were finishing up some tracks. Chad had gone home early and Flea was in the control room.  
"All set?" He asked.  
"Yep" Anthony answered, getting up from the couch.   
Flea came out of the room and grabbed his jacket.   
"Alright, I'll get going then. See ya" he said. He bid them goodbye and took off.   
Anthony and Josh stayed in the studio, fixing some details on the guitar track Josh had just recorded. Anthony couldn't help but let out a long sigh. It had been two years since John had left the band and just a bit less since they had broken up. Sometimes Anthony couldn't understand how it had happened. They loved eachother so much, and they'd been through a lot. He thought it would be forever, he really did. Other times, though, it made sense. During their last tour things hadn't been the same, the chemistry had changed between the bandmates, and even between the couple. And not long after he left the band, things stopped working. They drove apart and it eventually ended. He'd spoken to him on the phone a couple of times, but he hadn't seen him ever since. It was too painful. He knew Chad and Flea still got along with him and hung out sometimes. But Anthony just couldn't. He shook his head, chasing those memories away, and smiled at Josh.  
"Great work" he told the younger guitarist. He'd joined the Chili Peppers replacing John almost a year ago. Although he was very talented, he was really shy and self-conscious, so Anthony was always trying to make him feel good with his music. It seemed to work, because Josh smiled and blushed in response.   
Anthony walked towards him, grabbing him by the waist.  
"Well, it looks like we're alone" he smiled slyly. Josh threw his arms around his neck, blushing even more.   
The singer kissed his neck and pulled him even closer, rubbing himself against him. Josh let out a sigh, letting Anthony do as he pleased. After some moments, Anthony stared at him.  
"Get down here" he softly ordered.  
Still flushing, Josh got on his knees. He pulled down the singer's trousers and exposed his cock. He stroked him a few times until he got him hard and then diligently took him in his mouth. The singer moaned heavily above him, yanking his hair to get deeper inside him.   
  
Josh loved that. He loved playing rough. That's how it had been the first time they'd hooked up. Anthony was very angry and resentful, he'd just broken up with John and Josh had told him he'd take his mind out of it. They had ended up on Anthony's hotel room, where Anthony had fucked him hard. Many of the guests complaint the next day. Since then, they had been fooling around. It was just about sex, and it was a good way for both of them to get what they wanted.  
  
Anthony pushed Josh's head down, fucking his throat, and Josh gagged. He clenched his fists as he breathed through his nose, focusing on sucking the singer's cock.   
"Oh fuck..." Anthony moaned, speeding his pace, holding the guitarist's head still as he thrust into him.   
"Take it" Anthony mumbled, biting his lip as he pulled Josh's hair. He'd learned to enjoy being dominant with him. With John it had been all about love and kindness, and he liked it very much. But after breaking up, he didn't feel like being loving. He was angry, so a rough fuck was just what he needed.  
Josh gagged again as Anthony pushed all the way in, then withdrawing and pushing in again. He didn't mind. He liked being responsible for Anthony's pleasure.  
"Suck it... Yeah..." The singer moaned.  
Josh looked up at him, blushed, and Anthony patted his head as he pushed all the way down his throat. The young guitarist gladly endured Anthony's hard game like every time. He held him there for a few seconds before pulling out. Josh gasped, breathing deep. Anthony helped him up gently, giving him a moment. When his breath came back to normal, he took him to the couch.  
  
"You've been a good boy, you get a reward. Bend over" he said. And Josh did. He pulled down the younger's pants and groped his ass. "So pretty. I love this beautiful ass" he spanked him a few times, with Josh gasping at each slap.   
"Are you gonna punish me?" The guitarist asked, turning to look at him.  
"Damn right I will" Anthony said. He quickly prepared him with his fingers roughly, and then pushed his cock inside him. Josh gasped and moaned as Anthony thrust inside him, fast and hard, chasing his release, spanking him sparely.   
At every push Josh would let out a shallow moan, which drove Anthony crazy. He slammed into him once more before coming inside him, then pulling out. Josh collapsed on the sofa, where Anthony laid next to him, finishing him off with his hands.   
"Good boy" he told him, kissing the side of his face. Josh smiled at the compliment.  
  
After tidying up, Anthony went home by himself. He ordered take out, like every night. John had always cooked and Anthony never really learned. He ate a slice of pizza with a beer, watching TV. Another lonely night. He could have asked Josh to go home with him, but he didn't want to impose. Plus, he didn't want to look desperate. Which he was. He felt lonely and was desperate for company. He could have anyone he wanted, but no one could ever compare to John. That pseudo relationship he had with Josh was fun, and they cared about eachother in a way. But in the end, he was by himself. He didn't mind, he didn't really want anything else from Josh. They were friends who occasionally fucked, but they weren't in love. Anthony knew he would probably never feel the way he felt with John again. He drowned his tears with another gulp of beer and focused on the TV. A few minutes later, the sound of the phone ringing startled him. Anthony frowned and picked it up without looking.   
  
"Hello?" He asked.  
"Hi..." A sweet voice answered, and his heart skipped a beat.  
John.  
  
_______________________  
  
Earlier that day  
  
John got home and sat heavily on the couch. It had been a long day.   
"Johnny?" They called him from upstairs.  
"Down here, Sam!" He answered. A handsome tall man came walking down the stairs and John got up. They hugged and kissed gently.  
"I missed you" Sam said, caressing his shoulders.  
"Me too, it's been a long day. I couldn't wait to get home" John leaned down and kissed him. Sam pecked him playfully and then turned away.  
"I'm sorry love, I don't sleep with married men" he teased. John laughed.  
"I thought I was your exception" John said.  
"Well, maybe just this one time" Sam gave up, and leaned down to kiss John. "You better get ready love, we have a reservation in half an hour"  
John looked at him surprised. "Really? Where?"  
Sam smirked mysteriously. "Patience love. Go get changed, I'll go finish some stuff and we can get going"  
John gave him one last kiss before going to the bedroom.   
  
He opened his wardrobe, trying to find something decent to wear. He didn't really like to dress up, but it was a special occasion and clearly it was important for Sam. At the back of the closet, he found a nice shirt he had hardly ever used.   
"This will do nicely" he mumbled, but when he pulled it out, a photograph fell on the floor. Intrigued, he picked it up. His heart jumped. It was a picture of the time of the By the way tour, in the tour bus. He was resting his head in Anthony's lap, who was playing with his hair. He remembered that day perfectly. Flea had taken that picture because he thought they looked adorable. That night, he and Anthony had gone out to celebrate, since it was their wedding anniversary. He quickly hid the picture when he heard steps coming upstairs, but he wasn't fast enough and Sam came into the room and saw it.   
"I found it by chance" he explained.  
"It's alright if you didn't. It's your life, you have the right to remember good times" Sam said, with an understanding smile. He threw his arms around John's neck, pressing their foreheads together, and they stayed like that for a moment.  
"I'm gonna talk to him" John told him.  
"No rush babe" Sam replied.  
"No. I have to. We have hardly talked for almost two years. It's time"  
"Well, if you're sure... But don't think about that now. Let's go out and have a good time"   
  
And they did. They went out to a beautiful restaurant and spent a wonderful night. But even though John had enjoyed everything they'd done, one thing still lingered in his mind. When Sam was asleep, he went to the living room and grabbed the phone. Taking a deep breath, he marked Anthony's number.  



	2. Chapter 2

Two years before  
  
"Where are you going with that? John, come on, you're being unreasonable!" Anthony followed him through the hallway. John was carrying his suitcases outside, where a car waited for him.  
"We're killing eachother here. We can't spend a day without arguing! I need to leave!" John replied, putting his cases in the car.  
Both of them had tears in their eyes and were struggling to hide them.   
"John, please, don't leave. I love you, you know that."  
"Yeah, I know. I love you too. But that's not enough."  
"You're gonna come back, you know you will. You'll miss me, we need eachother!"  
"No, we love eachother. That's different. But this is not working, and we can't keep pretending it does."  
John put the last bag in the car and then stopped to look at Anthony.  
"I love you." He said, not bothering to hide his crying any longer. "I love you so much. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. But it's not working. Not anymore. Maybe we weren't meant for eachother..."  
"Yeah we are! We are, John." Anthony's voice cracked. "Just tell me what I did wrong and I'll make it right. Just say it."  
John sighed. "It's not like that. It's not something you did or I did. It's just... It's falling apart." He looked down and turned around.  
"I'm sorry" he said, opening the car door. Anthony watched hopelessly how John got in the car, and as it drove away, he started crying uncontrollably. It was over.  
  
_________________  
  
"Hi..." John answered, and Anthony froze. After a long silence, John spoke again. "Are you there?"  
"Ye-yeah." Anthony said with difficulty.   
"Oh. Good... How are you?"  
"No. Please, I can't handle small talk right now." Anthony said, a little aggressively. "What do you want?"  
"Umm... You think we could meet to talk?" John said, a little unsure.  
Anthony hesitated. "About?"  
"About everything. You know, we never really got the chance to... Sort things out."  
"Because you left" Anthony pointed. He was clearly still hurt.  
"Yeah... I know. But please, could we meet?"  
Anthony sighed. "Alright. Tomorrow. Five o'clock. That's my offer."  
"Great. Thanks." John said, grateful Anthony had acceded.  
"So... How're things going? I heard you're dating." Anthony asked, knowing for sure he would regret it.  
"Yeah, kind of. It's not a serious thing." John said shortly. But it was enough for Anthony. "And you?"  
"Kind of in the same place." Anthony lied. "Oh " John exclaimed, and his chest tightened. He didn't know anything about that. Anthony noticed the guitarist's discomfort.  
"But I don't know if it's going somewhere. Who knows? We're just having fun."  
"I see... Well, then... See you tomorrow..."  
"Bye John."  
Anthony hung up. You're such a liar, he said to himself. He couldn't tell John how he really felt. How much he missed him, and how miserable he was without him. How much he needed him to hold him and kiss him. How he missed waking up next to him.   
  
He put on some old Chili Peppers videos, and clicked on the one with John singing 'How deep is your love?' Hearing his voice again felt so calming and reassuring, but also showed him he had to forget him. He wouldn't get anywhere whining about him, he was drowning in a puddle. He needed to get over him. He'd see what John wanted, they would talk and sort things out, but that was it. After that, he'd forget about him.   
  
  
John was at the restaurant where he had arranged to meet with Anthony. He was tapping impatiently on the table. He'd gotten there early 'cause he was too nervous to wait. Anthony arrived around five minutes later and greeted him friendly. John felt relieved. Good sign.  
"Hi." Anthony said, akwardly hugging him. Surprisingly, John hugged him tight.  
"How've you been?" John asked.  
"Fine... I guess." Anthony answered. "You?"  
"The same."  
They sat down, and a waitress came to them.  
"What can I get you?" She asked.   
They looked at eachother briefly.  
"Green tea with lemon for him." Anthony said.  
"And black coffee for him." John added with a small smile.  
"Right away." The woman said, writing down the orders, and then she left with a smile.  
  
The minute they started talking they just couldn't stop. For a while it seemed like no time had happened in between. They talked about music, about their projects, about life and about love. Love. That was a complicated point. Things got tough when they got there. Anthony knew from Flea and Chad that John was in a relationship with a guy named Sam, but he didn't dare to dig deeper. And John... Well, he knew Anthony and Josh had hooked up. And it had hurt him at the time. He and Josh were good friends, he was the one that had introduced him to the band so it wasn't easy for him to accept that. Little by little though, he'd gotten over it, but he had no interest in knowing anything about that.   
"I'm sorry, but I have to ask." Anthony said suddenly. "Why did you want to see me?"  
John took a deep breath. That's true. He'd called him for a reason.   
"Well, I think... I think it's time we get divorced." He finally said. "I mean, there's no point dragging it out any longer."  
Anthony's heart broke in a million pieces. Sure, he expected it, but still. It was hard to hear it.   
"Yeah, I think that too." He lied, pretending not to be devastated. "We haven't talked in forever, it's time. Plus, this way you'll get to plan your future with Sam."  
John widened his eyes surprised. "It has nothing to do with him." He said. "It's just something we need to do."  
"Yeah, so you and Sam can fuck without feeling guilty, right?" Anthony exploded. "Oh, what am I saying? Of course you already do."  
"Hey, lay off. I didn't attack you, no need to react like that." John replied.  
"You have no right to reproach me anything. You left John, you broke my heart. And now you're doing it again!"   
"What are you talking about? We broke up two years ago! And you fucked Josh for Christ's sake!"  
"I still do." Anthony said, leaving John speechless. "Look, I didn't plan any of this. I thought we would be together forever. But clearly, you had other plans you didn't bother to tell me about. Overnight you decided it was over and left. And then you didn't call for two years!"  
"You didn't reach out either!" John argued.  
"You told me to stay away!" Anthony shouted. "You said you needed to leave. I expected you to calm down and come back, but when that didn't happen I hoped to at least get an explanation. After everything we've been through, don't I deserve a kiss goodbye?!" Anthony was yelling at him, more out of sadness than anger. "I find out you're not coming back home when you text me you're gonna send someone to bring you your stuff. And then, more than a year later, I find out you met someone. And you're dating. And I find out from Flea! With whom, by the way, you still hang out with. But you never talk to me, what have I done to deserve that?"  
John remained silent. Anthony was right in every word.  
"I can't do this, John. I just can't. I'll tell Susan to call you. She'll take care of the paperwork." Anthony took out hid wallet and left some money on the table. "Bye John."  
He walked out of the restaurant, to go fuck knows where. He didn't care. He just wanted to disappear from the world, at least for a moment. To forget about everything.   
"Hi. Are you busy?" He said through his phone, while calling a taxi. "Great, I'm on my way."  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

John got home exhausted. After meeting with Anthony, he went for a long walk to clear his mind. He had cried. A lot. But he didn't want Sam to see him. He would think John hadn't gotten over Anthony. And he had. Right? Yeah, right. He didn't think of Anthony that way anymore. He was happy with Sam, they were meant to be. It was easy with him, they never argued or fight over stupid things. That was something good, wasn't it?   
  
"Love?" He heard Sam's voice calling him.   
  
"Hi." He said with a smile.   
  
Sam leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"How was it?" He asked.  
  
"Good. He took it really well." John lied. "He said his lawyer would call me to take care of the paperwork so... I guess that's it."  
  
"And how do you feel?" Sam asked.  
  
"Fine, I'm great. It was something that needed to be done." John lied again.  
  
"Well, I'm glad then" Sam smiled. "Uh... I gotta ask you something..."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I mean, when this thing is over and you can make your peace with it... Would you consider... Remarry?"  
  
John gasped and stared at him. He was certainly not expecting that.   
  
"I thought you didn't want to get married." He said.  
  
"Well, I didn't. But I don't know, I'm just so happy with you..."  
  
"Don't you think it's a little too soon?" John asked, holding his breath.  
  
"Not really. I mean, we're already living together so... It wouldn't be much different."  
  
John was speechless. He didn't know what to say, and Sam noticed his discomfort.  
  
"You don't have to decide anything right now." He added. "Just... Think about it."  
  
"I will." John promised, and hugged him.   
  
He let out a relieved sigh. After such an intense day he didn't have the energy to break another heart. He felt so bad for what he'd done to Anthony. He knew he was right in every word. Even though he didn't mean to, John had hurt him badly when he left him. Sometimes John would get this urge to get away and try something new. Sometimes he just couldn't handle things anymore. He felt like no one could understand him so he locked himself from the world. In a way, he thought Anthony would be happy to be by himself. He really felt like they were looking for different things. Clearly Anthony didn't feel that way. If he only had known... But what's done it's done. Now he had to focus on his relationship with Sam, and make sure no to make the same mistakes again. Even if that meant to let him get his way with some things. Maybe remarrying wouldn't be so bad. I mean, they were in love and they were happy together. Sure, it wasn't a passionate love like the one he shared with Anthony, but it felt safe and he knew that, in the end of the day, he'd have someone to come home to. Yeah, he'd think about it. But first he had to get the divorce sorted out. Just thinking about it made him want to cry. Of all the ways he could have imagined his future, that was not in his plans. He remembered how he and Anthony would talk about their life together, joking about how they would be like the Rolling Stones when they got older, full of energy and ready to make music. He chased those thoughts away. His life was different, but that didn't mean it wasn't good. Now in his future, he saw a quieter, less thrilling life. But that wasn't necessarily bad. Yeah, he'd get used to it. He let go of Sam and smiled at him lovingly.  
  
"I'm kinda tired love. Let's go to bed." He said softly.   
  
He held Sam's hand and they went to the bedroom.   
  
_______________________________  
  
Anthony lit a cigarette as he laid in bed next to Josh, who got closer to him.  
  
"You know, I really like it when you call me out of the blue, but you're acting weird, did something happen?" The guitarist asked.  
  
Anthony looked at him and chuckled.   
  
"Yeah, kinda. I met with John. He asked me to sign the divorce."   
  
"Oh." Was all Josh could say.  
  
"Yeah." Anthony answered. "It sucks. I told him everything I felt, I couldn't help myself."  
  
"But that's a good thing." Josh said. "Now he knows. Even if it doesn't change anything, you got it out and John knows what he did wrong."  
  
"I guess. It was a shitty day though."   
  
Anthony rolled over so he was facing Josh and draped an arm around him.   
  
"Luckily I have you." He gave him a peck on the lips. "You feel like going another round?"  
  
"Hell yes." Josh said with a smile.  
  
After half an hour of moaning and panting, Anthony turned off the lights. He let his friend snuggle close to him as he closed his eyes. He had to forget about John for good. He looked at Josh. Alright, maybe they weren't in love, but he liked being around him. It wasn't only about sex, when they were together they would have long and honest talks and he felt really comfortable with him. Maybe they could start hanging out more often, without fucking, to see where it could go. Anthony thought about it. Was he using Josh? No, if he was honest with him, he wasn't using him. Yeah, it was worth the shot. Even if it didn't work, it would be good for him to be with someone, even if it's just a friend. He needed to feel that closeness with somebody, he'd felt so lonely since John had left.   
  
He looked down and saw that Josh was already asleep. He smiled genuinely and kissed the top of his head.   
  
"Night, Joshy." He whispered, before falling asleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you for doing this." John said, awkwardly shifting in his seat.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Anthony answered coldly. "We really needed to sort this out."  
  
They were at their old house, which was still full of their stuff. None of them had had the courage to clean it up before then, but they weren't going to let some strangers do it for them. No, out of respect for each other and the time they'd spent together, they had to do it themselves.   
  
They stood up and silently started going through the drawers and the boxes packed there, deciding what to keep and what to throw away. Anthony picked up a plastic bag and opened it. He couldn't help but chuckle softly.  
  
"What's that?" John asked.  
  
Anthony showed him the bag. Inside there were yoga pants. John laughed as well. Califonication tour. John was really into yoga then, and had turned him and Flea on it too. Involuntarily, Anthony remembered how John's flexibility had made them have really good times. He blushed a little. Was he really getting horny thinking about his ex the day they were unpacking their old house? He quickly pulled the pants away.  
  
"Do you even do yoga anymore?" Anthony asked.  
  
John shrugged. "Sometimes. Don't throw them away."  
  
"Alright." Anthony passed him the bag.  
  
A few minutes of silence followed. Hurtful silence, since every single thing they found brought up a new memory. Not being able to reminisce about it with eachother was heartbreaking.  
  
"Damn, I had been looking for this!" John exclaimed, holding up Hendrix's record Are you experienced.  
  
"Where did you think it was?" Anthony asked bitterly.   
  
"Well, I don't know." John answered, blushing. "I've been missing a lot of things, I just... I never dared to come look for them."  
  
Anthony's expression softened. "Yeah... Me neither."  
  
Another long silence.  
  
"I heard you and Josh are kind of a thing." John said suddenly.   
  
Anthony gulped. It wasn't official, but they had been spotted in public a couple of times holding hands and once even kissing. Neither of them had said anything about it, but they didn't deny it either. Truth to be told, they weren't sure what they were. Anthony just knew it was pleasant to be around Josh. It was easy. The younger man was never pushy or demanding (not that John had ever been) and he understood perfectly that Anthony wasn't over John completely. That's why Anthony felt sometimes so guilty.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that." Anthony said unsure. "It's not a serious thing. But, you know... I like being around him."  
  
"Oh..." John just nodded.  
  
More silence.   
  
"I'm sorry." John said abruptly.   
  
Anthony didn't look at him. He just couldn't. He didn't want John to apologise, he wanted John to get back to him. An apology meant he regretted the way he had left, but he didn't regret having left.   
  
"It's fine." He said, still not looking at him.  
  
"No, it's not." John said.   
  
Anthony sighed. Why couldn't he just leave it alone? He had left him alone, hadn't he?  
  
"It is." Anthony replied.  
  
"Then why are you looking away?"   
  
"Because it still hurts."   
  
"Then it's not okay."  
  
"Of course it isn't, but what's the difference? We're gonna finish this up and you're gonna leave. I'm trying to bring the pain I'm gonna feel later to a minimum." Anthony stated.   
  
John looked down, blushing, for a couple of seconds.  
  
"Look." Anthony began. "It's in the past now. Just because I'm hurt doesn't mean you're to blame. Yeah, the way you left hurt me badly. But you had the right to end the relationship if it didn't make you happy anymore. And you did. That's all. It's not fair that I resent you for it. I'll get over it eventually. And I accept your apology."   
  
Anthony gave him a weak smile, returning to what he was doing.  
  
"Anthony..." John called him again.   
  
"What?" Anthony replied, sounding a little fed up.   
  
He didn't want to talk. Well, he did, but not if it was just to end things friendly. He didn't want anything friendly from John. He wanted everything. Everything or nothing.   
  
"I owe you an explanation." He sighed.  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"Yeah, I do..."  
  
"I don't want it."  
  
"I thought this was what you wanted." John said.   
  
Anthony laughed. "Why would I?"  
  
"We were drifting apart..."  
  
"We were going through a rough patch, every couple goes through that at some point. That didn't mean I had stopped loving you."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"Then why did you leave?" Anthony asked.   
  
That question had been in his mind every moment of the past two years. He'd never dared to ask until then.  
  
"Because... I just... I needed to get away." John said, his voice trembling. "The situation was suddenly too much for me. And I really thought you didn't want to carry on. It was never something you did. I... I never stopped loving you either."  
  
They fell silent, until John spoke again.   
  
"You are, without a doubt, the most important person in my life. And I don't want us to be angry. I need to make amends with you. I need to know that you don't hate me, because I couldn't live with myself knowing that I hurt you so bad. That's the last thing I wanted."   
  
John was now begging Anthony to forgive him. Even though his relationship with Sam was going very well, he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss Anthony. He missed him a lot. Every day. And thinking that Anthony hated him broke his heart.  
  
"I don't hate you, I could never hate you." Anthony said. "And as I said, I forgive you. But you have to understand that after that we can't see eachother anymore. I can't, it's too much. You know you can always, ALWAYS count on me. No matter what, no matter when. But that's all I can do."  
  
_________________________  
  
"Hey, you're late." Sam greeted John, frowning.   
  
He and Anthony had stayed a long time in the house, sorting everything (including their feelings) out. When they'd finished, they'd hugged affectionately. They had almost cried. Anthony had pulled away quickly and left. But John had stayed in the house a bit longer. He had never had the time to mourn over his broken heart. One would think that, since it was his decision, it didn't hurt as much. But it did. Finally, he'd worked up the courage to leave. He closed the door and walked away, not looking back.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, it was a lot of work." John answered.   
  
His boyfriend seemed upset.   
  
"What's the matter, honey?"  
  
"I don't like that you stay so late with him." He said.  
  
"We were working babe, just that. I got a lot of things from there and..."  
  
"He still wants you, right?" Sam interrupted him.  
  
"Why do you say that?" John asked.  
  
"Just answer."  
  
The guitarist blushed.   
  
"Well, yeah, maybe. But so what?"  
  
"I don't like this. Please, tell me you're not seeing him anymore."  
  
"Sam, I'm gonna have to see him, at least until the divorce is done."  
  
"Can't the lawyers take care of that on their own?"  
  
"No honey, that's not how it works. Plus, I owe it to him. I gotta do this myself."  
  
"And what about what you owe me?!" Sam snapped. "Why are you so worried about how he takes things but you don't give a fuck about me?"  
  
"Why are you saying this love? Of course I care about you. I love you. I just don't want him to suffer through this process, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you." He tried to get closer but Sam turned away.  
  
"Whatever. I'll go take a walk." He said.  
  
"No, wait, don't go. Let's talk. We won't work anything out if we don't." John tried to reason with him.  
  
"There's nothing to work out." Sam replied. "If you love me, you'll stop seeing him. For good. It's not hard to understand."  
  
With that, Sam walked out, slamming the door behind him and leaving John speechless.  
  



End file.
